Death and The Girl
by yume girl 91
Summary: School, ignoring the restless spirits haunting her and a normal life is what Rukia Kuchiki knows, that is until the night when Death walks through her wall. UlquiRuki Au. Give it a read! :D
1. Chapter 1

~Death and the Girl~

There was a man in her room.

No, make that a boy/guy. Guy, Rukia's mind finally settled on for that was all that could describe the black-haired figure of medium-height dressed in flowing black robes straight out of Samurai times complete with a teal-colored sword strapped to his hip.

This vision had stepped through her bedroom wall and was now surveying her room with growing distaste.

Completely ignoring her.

Okay, now that was really starting to piss her off.

"Hey!" she aimed a punch to his shoulder only to have him turn and her completely miss. He just stared at her blankly for a moment then commented to himself as if she wasn't standing there. "Human females certainly are unattractive in this town."

She gaped at him. _How dare_--then recalled from Renji that actions spoke louder than words. She planted her fist in his gut, loudly proclaiming, "I'm right here, you know!"

He looked truly startled for a moment but unfortunately physically unfazed, "I'm visible to you?"

"Yeah!" she pouted and stood to her 4'9 height but sadly didn't even quite reach his shoulder, "you are! Now would you mind terribly Mr. stranger just who and what the hell are you doing in my-"

"You can see spirits." he said matter-of-factly then looked her up and down, "also, _that_ is none your business." His eyelids fluttered shut over piercing green eyes.

"Oh, it isn't, is it?" she crossed her arms over her narrow chest, trying to look intimidating but was failing quite considerably at it. The stranger opened his eyes, a dark brow rising over one eye, "no, it isn't." Then tried to go around her to get to the door.

_Jerk_.

-A moment later-

"Woman.."

She met his stare with a challenging one of her own.

"Move."

"No."

He shifted to the side, she followed.

"Woman, I'm warning you-"

"And I'm telling you," she smirked as his eye twitched. "Just answer my question then you can get out of my house."

"Which one? You've asked too many as it is." Now there was a definite hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Your-" the sentence died in her throat. _What was that?_ She tilted her head to the side, listening carefully. "Did you--" she began then saw his face.

"It can't be.." his eyes darted wildly around, "why didn't I sense it before?!"

"You heard it too?" She asked even though somehow she knew the answer.

He ignored her, "I can't believe this...it's as if.." slowly almost accusingly his gaze went to her, "you-"

A scream echoed from below.

Rukia spun toward the door, "mom!"

~To be continued~

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: It was rather fun to imagine his reactions. Later couples will include Ishihime, GrimmNel, that's all so far. ;) Thanks for reading, I'll probably update both _Atonement_ and _Breaking the Soul_ early next month. Around that time a new vid should be coming along.

No flames-haters-Stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

"You stay here!" he barked, pushing past her to the door. Rukia stared after his back and heard the chink of metal sliding from a leather scabbard. She muttered a hurried imprecation under her breath about him not being able to tell her what to do, her legs already breaking into a short jog as she went after him.

_If it involved her parents_..

Rukia flew down the stairs fairly fast.

But, he was faster.

The strange guy in black robes was already at the backdoor, hesitation evident in the rigid stand of his body. "I thought I told you to stay where you were." he said quietly at her silent approach. Rukia drew near, crossing her arms in front of her chest, shivering slightly. _Why was it so cold suddenly?_ She shuddered as another scream like that of a wounded animal or half-mad human rang out. Rukia broke out in a cold sweat, unable to keep from trembling visibly.

"Scared?"

She glimpsed a sliver of green framed by long black lashes glance her way. She forced herself to stand straighter, dropping her arms to her sides, steeling herself for the scene that lay beyond the doors. "No, I'm not."

He exhaled softly, the barest hint of mirth flashing through his eyes, "only a fool wouldn't be."

Rukia followed his gaze to see the most hideous creature she had ever seen in her life with its claws around the limp body of a dark-haired man. On the ground, bleeding badly from many cuts was her mother, Hisana, staring up at the monster with wide fearful violet eyes...

~To be continued~

AN: sorry it's so short ^^; but, thanks for reading!

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated ^^


End file.
